


Sugilite

by Kamishawe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: Never trust a green haired genius.





	Sugilite

Skull never liked Verde.

He had green hair.

He was an expert in electronics.

A certified genius.

Verde had a thing with experimenting on Skull's memories and trying to trigger them.

But Skull caught a glimpse of two letters in the latest attempt: K.C. One over lapping the other at a stacked diagonal.

It was the logo of a mega-gaming conglomerate based out of Domino City, Japan.

He wasn't expecting much from visiting the city, so much time had passed since he first lost his memories.

"Mokuba?"

He certainly didn't expect to be recognized!

"Mokuba!" or have a complete stranger try to hug him to death!!

"LET ME GO!!"

"Where have you been?? And why are you mimicking Noah?"

 _Get off me!_ A vicious jab at the stranger's face and Skull was free and sprinting away.

"Kuso! Mokuba Kaiba! Get back here this instant or your grounded!"

Skull ignored him and the gathering, pointing crowd. He didn't believe the tour pamphlet's warning of giant dueling monsters and the dangers of getting in the middle of a battle. Still couldn't believe his eyes as he curled into a ball when a black dragon with glowing red eyes and a blue eyed white dragon clashed all around him.

"MOKUBA!!"

Oh.. God… there was a black flamed dome spewing from Skull-sama's hands… He didn't want to be a slave to Bermuda! He was too young to be dead!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Blank Slate 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlankSlate) | [☔ Kami’s](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KamisBS/works) | [✍ Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Up4Grabs/profile)
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!


End file.
